


you need permission

by kittyspring



Series: kitten x larry [2]
Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Care, F/M, Light Spanking, Little Space, Mentions of past abuse, Pussy Play, cg/lg, daddy dom, daddy dom larry johnson, kitten reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyspring/pseuds/kittyspring
Summary: Larry's mad at his kitten. He explains why and why she needs to be punished.
Relationships: Larry Johnson/Reader
Series: kitten x larry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744843
Kudos: 16





	you need permission

Larry threw open his apartment door, no longer around people he could express his frustration openly. He left the door open but set his bag down on the coffee table instead of in the kitchen. He was boiling with rage and feeling a little hurt he guessed. He just couldn't believe what his kitten did. 

They were having a nice outing, meeting up after work and walking around the mall with a few friends. It was nice. Till she dropped something on the floor and went to pick it up. Her little red skirt lifted and normally he'd pull it down so people didn't see her underwear. Sometimes she wasn't mind full of her attire. But today when she bent down he froze. She wasn't wearing anything. Here princess parts were out for the world to see and saw they did. He saw some of the passer buyers looking. Even Sal saw, he was sure by the way his friend looked away and turned as red as his kittens skirt. 

Why would she do something like that, presenting herself out to the world when she's his. Only he gets to see her like that but apparently not cause she paraded around for everyone to see her. He knew she didn't parade it was just a small bend but still. He was pissed about it. He sat down on the couch and huffed. He looked up at the door. His kitten stood by the door, looking down and rubbing her hands nervously. It was because he was angry. 

He took a deep breath then pointed to his leg. "Come here" he spoke low and demanding. His kitten flinched at the words. It made him feel bad. 

Before they got together his kitten was in a rather abusive relationship. Her previous daddy didn't treat her right and expected her to always be horny for him. Thinks when she regressed it was her way of asking or sex and made her feel abandoned when she needed reassurance. It left her startled that at any moment someone will snap. 

Larry took a deep breath to calm himself before speaking. "Come here kitten, sit on daddy's lap" he said a little calmer. She slowly walked over, avoiding his eyes. She climbed up and sat on his leg, setting her feet in between his thighs so she could hug her knees. Larry placed a hand on her back and rubbed his thumb into the tense muscles. "Tell me" he began, moving his left hand under her legs. He ran his fingers over her open pussy, making her squeak and quiver with the slightest touch. "Why aren't you wearing underwear" he asked. 

She bit her lip and looked away. "I-I....wanted...you....wanted to um-" she turned bright red as she mumbled her answer. He tried not to smirk cause she was still in trouble no matter her reasoning. "You wanted me to play with you outside" he finished for her. She nodded her head and twirled her hair. Of course that was her reasoning. She just wanted his attention not to show off. He couldn't help kissing her cheek. She was just so cute and shy about things. Couldn't even ask for what she wanted. 

"I have to punish you, how does ten spanks sound" she snapped her head at him, eyes wide with fear. Larry brought his hand up to caress her cheek. "Don't look like that, you left the house with no underwear. Do you know how dangerous that is. How many people saw your princess parts" he explained. His kitten gasped at the realization. She covered her face and whined. Larry kissed the side of her head. "It's ok kitten but I do have to punish you ok, ten spanks even, can you count for me" he asked her. She nodded at his words. 

"Ok, get in position" he patted her lightly. His voice didn't waver, caring both demand and sweetness to it. His kitten got up slowly and kneeled on the couch to lay over her daddy's lap. Once she was over him, he lifted the skirt up to uncover her ass. He moved his hand over her bare cheek, gently. She was tense. "It'll be over soon, count" he told her then raised his hand to strike the spot. "AH-o-one" she stuttered with a startled squeak. He stuck her left cheek "T-two." He struck her right cheek, keeping it even and spaced. "Three" she shook. He listened for tears as he struck again. "Four" but he heard none as he spanked her again. "Five."

He stopped and massaged the now reddening skin. She whimpered at his gentle touch. "Good girl, you're doing good, It's almost over I promise" he knew promises didn't mean much to her. They had been broken so much that words barely meant anything to her. But he promised anyway, keeping to every single one. Thankful that even if she didn't believe in promises she trusted his word the best she could. 

He spanked her five more times, taking his time to massage the tender skin after each strike. Till he finished. He rubbed her right cheek as she shook. "It's ok kitten, you did so good. Taking your punishment like a good girl" he praised her. "Th-thank you" she answered with a very shaky voice. Larry smiled at her. He moved his hand slowly down her. Caressing her cheek and dipping in between her thighs. He gingery ran his fingers over her wet slit. She moaned in surprise at the touch and her rubbed her again. "D-Daddy" she asked, shaking for a new reason this time. "Such a good girl, think my kitten deserves a reward for being so brave" he dipped a finger passed her lips and teased her entrance with the pad of his finger. 

She mewled at the feeling, Wiggling her hips for more. "Lay still princess, I'll take care of you" he ran his free hand through her hair. She settled back down on him and opened her legs for him. Larry took his hand away to wet his finger. He went back down and teased her entrance just to hear her whine for more. Once he heard it he slowly slipped his finger in. Letting her enjoy the first penetration, her favorite part. 

Once he pushed inside her, he stretched his other fingers down to find her clit. He moved his wrist so he'd go deeper in her. She tightened as he touched a bundle of nerves. "Did that hurt" he asked, stopping his movements. "A little" she told him, clenching the arm of the couch. "Here hows this" he spread his other two fingers as he ran them over her again. Keeping space so he didn't directly touch her clit. She bucked at the soft touch and moaned so perfect for him. He smiled at her then started moving his finger inside. 

Her moans got louder as he moved in and out slowly so he didn't hurt her. Rubbing around her clit to help make it feel amazing. She loosened around him but he didn't dare go faster or push for more to go inside her. This was good. A good pace to help relax her. Good moments to make her feel good. He'd only do more if she asked. He did start wiggling his finger inside sometimes and she started bucking. "Ah yes please" she spoke out. "What are you asking, use your words kitten" he spoke to her. "Ah please, please m-more" she asked. He chuckled at her, going a little faster with his finger. "More what, more rubbing, more fingers, more speed, more force" he gave her options. 

"Ah yes daddy...more...more, fill me, please, h-harder, deeper" she moved her hips to try and shove his finger in her more. "How about deeper" he moved his finger in till it was fully inside her. She moaned so loud at that. "And harder" he thrusted it in and out of her a little faster, a little harder. "Ah yes, yes fu-hmm" she was close to swearing but stopped herself. Such a good girl fallowing their rules. He thrusted in more, rubbing around her clit. She gripped the arm rest at the feeling. "Does that feel good" he asked her, knowing the answer from her moans. 

"Yes daddy, so good" she whined. Fuck he loved it when she did that. "Fill" she asked in a squeaky voice. "No kitten I'm not adding another finger, it'll hurt and I want you to feel good. This is what you get, rubbing near your most sensitive spot and one finger pushing inside you" she moaned at his words, moving her hips. "Lay still, let me treat you, make my good girl cum just like this" he smiled at her as she gasped. "Yes, please, harder. Daddy please" he loved it when she got like this. So horny she wasn't shy anymore. Openly asking for what she wanted. He gave it to her. He dug in as deep as he could go and thrusted in hard and fast while he rubbed closer to her clit. "Yes daddy like that, please" she whined and moaned. 

"Is somebody close" Larry asked her. "Yes Oooh daddy I'm gonna explode, please, please" she begged. "Shh it's ok, I'll give you what you want" he stroked her hair for a second then went back to his movements. Going fast and hard just like she asked. Loving how she was a moaning mess of 'yes's' all for him. She shook and tightened around his finger and he shoved it as deep as he can in her. Rubbing her clit the best he could as he wiggled inside not wanting to hurt her as she tightened. "Oh yes, yes, daddy, daddy Ah, Ah~ hfmmm" he could tell she bite down on her arm to stop herself from swearing. He did his best to help her ride out her orgasm and make it as enjoyable as he could. 

Once her movements calmed down and she laid back down on him. He gently moved in and out of her a couple more times, just to drag out the last of her orgasm. "Was that good" he asked as he pulled out, his hand now wet and coated. "Yes daddy, so good" she responded. "Good" he leaned down and kissed her cheek the best her could. "Why don't you clean up and we can watch a movie together" he told. 

His kitten slowly sat up and climbed off his lap. "Kiss" she asked and he smiled at the request. "All you have to do is ask" he told her then reached over to kiss her pouty lips.


End file.
